The present invention relates to devices for protecting padlocks, and more particularly, to a protective cover for preventing access to a padlock shackle and associated hasp staple or locking eye, the protective cover held in place by engagement with the shackle.
Padlocks are widely used to protect the contents of storage sheds, school lockers and other storage areas and containers. The most common padlocks are of the type which include a body and an inverted U-shaped shackle. One leg of the shackle reciprocates from a restrained position to an extended position yet remains fixed to the body while the other leg is seized by the lock mechanism contained in the body. When unlocked, the other leg is able to pivot around the fixed leg and reciprocate along with the fixed leg. In most cases, the shackle of the padlock engages a staple which projects through a slot in the hasp.
While padlocks do provide some measure of security, they are nonetheless vulnerable to attack by thieves using bolt cutters, hack saws, and the like. Lock manufactures have responded by strengthening the shackle. While this approach has had limited success, bolt cutters and other cutting devices have kept pace and continue to present vulnerabilities. In addition, strengthening the shackle of the lock does nothing to protect the staple which may not be manufactured as strong and resilient as the shackle. There is a need therefore for a protective device which shields the shackle and staple from attack by bolt cutters and other such tools. Additionally, the protective device preferably can accommodate various type and sizes of padlocks.
Some lock protectors are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. D375,448, D378,568, 4,744,229, 4,799,369, 4,843,845, 5,303,568 and 6,439,008. None of these, however, achieves the results of the present invention.